<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>raise a glass by tinytonysnark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205008">raise a glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytonysnark/pseuds/tinytonysnark'>tinytonysnark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brunch, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytonysnark/pseuds/tinytonysnark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What did your white boy do this week?" - James Rhodes to Sam Wilson at their weekly Saturday brunch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Sam Wilson, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>raise a glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspo from <a href="https://tinytonysnark.tumblr.com/post/622640532344258560/ad1thi-what-did-your-white-boy-do-this-week">this gem</a> and also posted to <a href="https://tinytonysnark.tumblr.com/post/623259962960920577/raise-a-glass">my tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div class="captext">
  <p>It started by chance. </p>
  <p>Sam had been staring despondently into the fridge - debating making eggs for the <em>third time</em> that week or giving in and having cereal - when Rhodes stepped into the kitchen.</p>
  <p>“Nothing to eat?” </p>
  <p>Sam shuts the fridge, shaking his head. “Not unless you want eggs again.”</p>
  <p>Rhodes’ nose scrunched up, “Wanna go out? Tony and I were planning on brunch but an SI emergency came up.”</p>
  <p>Sam looked to the cereals lining their pantry before saying, “Yeah, gimme a minute to grab my wallet.”</p>
  <p>They walked to the cafe six blocks from the Tower, making idle conversation along the way because despite being on the <em>same team</em> and living in the <em>same building</em>, they’ve never really- well, <em>hung out. </em></p>
  <p>Sam had first met the man after moving into the tower as Tony’s husband - and hadn’t <em>that</em> been news to him - but he wasn’t an active member of the Avengers, joining them if Tony either called him in or on the chance he happened to be around. </p>
  <p>And around the time he finally became a permanent member on the roster, well, that was when Bucky’s swiss cheese brain decided that his next best course of action was to break into the tower -undetected even by <em>Jarvis</em> - and sneaks into Tony’s workshop - nearly giving the man a <em>heart attack</em> - to say, “I’m sorry.”</p>
  <p>Sam isn’t sure what was said between them, neither one wanting to share - but when they both emerged from the workshop, Tony already had the specs worked out for a new arm. </p>
  <p>The weeks following that was just getting Bucky used to life at the tower - relearning his friendship with Steve, sparring with Natasha, hovering over Tony in his workshop, starting a prank war with Clint that <em>thankfully</em> came to an end when Bruce threatened to throw them in the Hulk room after an unfortunate glitter bomb incident. </p>
  <p>And oddly enough, he trusted Sam with catching him up to the times with days spent listening to the greatest hits of the last 70 years - he was <em>obsessed</em> with ABBA for a good <em>6 months</em> - to nights spent watching some of Sam’s all time favourite movies and also <em>anything</em> Disney related - there had been some <em>serious</em> discourse about the High School Musical trilogy in the tower- and hours in the kitchen as Bucky took up <em>baking</em>, of all things with Sam as taste tester.</p>
  <p>Licking the batter off Bucky’s fingers took care of the <em>rest</em>, as far as their relationship went.</p>
  <p>Clint <em>refused</em> to look them in the eyes or step into the kitchen for a <em>week.</em></p>
  <p>And despite both of their wayward significant others becoming close friends, Sam and Rhodes had never really bonded much. </p>
  <p>So they go to brunch and commiserate on times with the Air Force - neither one wanting to <em>dwell</em> too long on memories - and discuss the new training regime or whether Thor’s attempts to woo Steve are going to work -they’re both doubtful, Steve can be <em>alarmingly</em> oblivious to things off the battlefield - and circle around to how Bucky’s doing before Rhodes regales him with tales of him and Tony in their MIT days. </p>
  <p>“Wow, he really had you wrapped around his finger for like four years man,” Sam said, after hearing about the <em>bull incident</em>. </p>
  <p>“Four years? That little demon with bambi eyes <em>still</em> has me wrapped around his finger!” He says on a laugh, before a small smile graces his lips. “And you know what, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” </p>
  <p>The next week, they find themselves out for brunch again after realising that both Bucky and Tony were already in the lab <em>before 9AM</em> so they spent most of the morning hypothesising what their two goblins were up to and how much destruction there’d be when they returned - Bucky’s eyebrows had been singed off last time- and eventually find that they have standing brunch dates every Saturday morning provided the world isn’t falling apart. </p>
  <p>They decided to try out a new place on 42nd street on Pepper’s recommendation - known for its waffles and more importantly, bottomless mimosas. </p>
  <p>They’d just placed their orders when Rhodes asks, “So, what did your white boy do this week?” </p>
  <p>Sam snorts, “I think you mean <em>our</em> what boys, at this point. Tony helped Bucky paint my wings bright orange.”</p>
  <p>Rhodes chokes, some of his mimosa going up his nose. <em>“Orange?”</em></p>
  <p>“Oh yeah, but they didn’t stop there, no, no, <em>no</em>,” he huffs, “they also decided that <em>glitter</em> was needed. So I’m there, on my mission, being a <em>badass</em> and I go to pop my wings off and not only find them <em>neon orange</em>, but a puff of glitter <em>explodes</em> from my pack too.”</p>
  <p>Rhodes is outright laughing at him, his mimosa sloshing dangerously in his glass. “Those <em>little</em> gremlins.”</p>
  <p>“Yeah, don’t tell them I said it, but it actually turned out to be an advantage. The dude was absolutely not prepared for a glitter bomb so it worked in my favour,” Sam says, signalling the waitress for a refill as he downs his drink.</p>
  <p>“Hey,” Rhodes starts before Sam can lift his glass to his lips, holding out his own in a toast, “to the absolute <em>disasters</em> we’ve chosen to spend our lives with.”</p>
  <p>“Hear, hear,” Sam grins, clinking their glasses together. </p>
  <p>🥂 🥂 🥂</p>
  <p>They’re both just a little tipsy by the time they leave the restaurant when Rhodes presses his phone to his ear. “Babe - <em>babe</em>, Sam and I - we had the drinks! We had mimosas! They were bottomless, which isn’t what <em>you</em> think it means - but they kept filling up my glass and I had fun. Sam’s a good bro but I kinda wanna see your face - Can you - Wait, babe - stop laughing - <em>listen</em> - can you come get us? Bring Bucky, Sam hasn’t said it but his face is all sad, I think he wanna see Bucky too -”</p>
  <p>Tony and Bucky arrive 10 minutes later, laughing uncontrollably at the sight in front of them - Sam and Rhodes listing into one another and looking sad faced as they missed their loves. </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>